1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator oil (refrigerating machine oil), more particularly to a refrigerator oil stable to refrigerants such as various kinds of Flon compounds (fluorine-containing alkane), which comprise specific fluorinated compound, mixtures thereof, or compositions prepared by adding the fluorinated compound to lubricating base oils. This refrigerator oil is also excellent in anti-seizure properties and other properties.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Generally, the properties required to refrigerator oils are stability to refrigerants including Flon, and excellence in lubricating properties such as anti-seizure properties and anti-wear properties. Lately refrigerators have been operated under severe conditions, more concretely, compressors of them have increased in revolution number, or have been invertiblized. In that situation, further improvement in lubricating property has become one of the necessary and inevitable conditions.
To improve the lubricating property (lubricity) of a refrigerator oil, phosphorus compounds such as tricresylphosphate (TCP) or sulfur compounds such as dialkylsulfide have heretofore been compounded with base oils, but they had problems that they saw limitations in improvement in lubricating property, and that they had poor stabilities to refrigerants.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 171487/1983 disclosed a low polymer of trifluorochloroethylene, but it was impractical because it was considerably poor in solubility into base soils.
The present inventors have earnestly studied so as to overcome the abovementioned problems of the conventional refrigerator oil, and to develop a refrigerator oil having a high anti-seizure load and an excellent stability to various refrigerators.